Por un mundo mejor
by greysair
Summary: El mundo es vasto y cruel, influenciado constantemente por una sociedad sucia y corrupta. Llena de personas con prejuicios e ideas de superioridad. Vivimos bajo estándares ridículos y en ocasiones degradantes. "La persona cuyo nombre quede escrito en este cuaderno morirá" ¿Será cierto? Y la única forma de comprobarlo sería escribiendo un nombre en el cuaderno.


El mundo es vasto y cruel, influenciado constantemente por una sociedad sucia y corrupta. Llena de personas con prejuicios e ideas de superioridad. Vivimos bajo estándares ridículos y en ocasiones degradantes. Nos convertimos en el tipo de persona que la sociedad considera buena pero, en realidad, vivimos cohibidos y amargados, tristes e infelices. Sin embargo, la farsa nunca termina.

Los sueños nacieron a partir de la idea de ser nosotros mismos, de hacer aquello que nos gusta pero no hacemos por culpa de la sociedad. Tenemos miedo de mostrar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, porque si lo hacemos, estaremos bajo la constante crítica de los demás. Por eso nos evadimos en cuanto podemos, ya sea inventándonos historias antes de dormir, fingiendo ser alguien mejor a través de internet, publicando fotos retocadas por mil y un programas para mostrar nuestra belleza. Vivimos mintiéndonos a nosotros mismos a diario para conseguir ser parte de una sociedad de pacotilla.

Yami está cansada de toda esa falsedad e hipocresía. Ella no sigue las modas, no le interesa ser clasificada en estándares de belleza, ni contar su vida a través de una red social donde la gente busca una empatía que no logra encontrar en los demás. Tan solo vive siendo como es sin preocuparse por ello.

Por eso, tal vez la vida había intentado compensarle de alguna forma el sufrimiento que sentía por ser diferente. Tal vez, alguno de los Dioses se aburría y le concedía la oportunidad de cambiar su vida, y el _mundo_. Con aquel cuaderno en sus manos podía ser capaz de hacer de ese sitio un lugar mejor.

Cuando se encontró el cuaderno tirado en medio de la calle pensó que alguien lo había perdido, pero cuando lo abrió se asustó. Tenía tachones en todas las hojas que estaban escritas y daba la impresión de que el propietario del cuaderno no quería que nadie supiese lo que había escrito.

" _S..to Taku…a acc…d…nte_ _"_ _"_ _Takah…shi M…umi sui…dio_ _"_

Yami intentó descifrar alguna palabra, pero casi siempre se repetía lo mismo « _acc…d…nte_ , _sui…dio_ _»_ y parecía que iban acompañado de nombres y apellidos. Para cuando su cabeza dio con las palabras, se aterrorizó y dejó caer el cuaderno.

Es c-como leer el diario de un a-asesino…

La leve brisa que soplaba esa tarde consiguió abrir de nuevo el cuaderno en el suelo, revelando unas páginas en negro.

Con duda, Yami se agachó para recogerlo.

'' _La persona cuyo nombre quede escrito en este cuaderno morirá''_ —leyó en voz alta aquellas frases en inglés— _''El cuaderno no tendrá efecto a menos que quien escriba tenga en mente la cara de la persona al escribir su nombre. De ese modo, no afectará a otras personas con el mismo nombre y apellido. ''_

Mientras continuaba leyendo aquello, su corazón palpitaba asustado.

'' _Si se especifica la causa de la muerte antes de que transcurran 40 segundos de haber escrito el nombre el sujeto morirá del modo especificado sino, perecerá de un ataque al corazón. '' ''Este cuaderno pertenecerá al mundo humano una vez toque el suelo del mismo''._

Aquello no tenía sentido, había encontrado una libreta que decía matar a toda aquella persona que tenía escrito su nombre en ella. Era ridículo, pero ¿por qué estaban tachados todos los nombres escritos? ¿La persona que los escribió se asustó tanto hasta el punto de arrepentirse, tacharlos y más tarde tirar el cuaderno?

Las preguntas no tardaron en amontonarse en su mente y, a su vez, una duda.

 _¿Será cierto?_

Y la única forma de comprobarlo sería escribiendo un nombre en el cuaderno.

Aquel día llegó más rápido a su casa, ni siquiera saludó a su perro que la aguardaba fielmente ante la puerta. Se dirigió a su habitación, donde una vez hubo calmado su respiración, sacó el cuaderno de su mochila y volvió a observar las _reglas_.

" _Tras especificar la causa de la muerte, se otorgan 6 minutos y 40 segundos adicionales para indicar las circunstancias exactas de la misma._ _" "El humano que utilice el cuaderno no podrá ir ni al cielo ni tampoco al infierno."_

Daba miedo, mucho miedo leer aquellas instrucciones tan específicas sobre como podías matar a una persona. Podías elegir que muriera rápido de un ataque al corazón o hacerlo sufrir manipulando su muerte.

Había algo, una fuerza que te incitaba a probarlo al menos una vez. De comprobar si era cierto.

Abrió el cuaderno despacio. Cogió un lápiz de su estuche y observó las páginas en blanco. Tenía mil nombres para escribir en el cuaderno y mil razones que la acompañaban a hacerlo.

Pero, ¿si muere seré una asesina?

Las dudas la carcomían, así como el sentimiento de culpa empezaba a asomarse incluso antes de que su sentido común le dijese que una simple libreta no iba a matar a nadie. Pero quería hacerlo, quería comprobarlo de todas formas y necesitaba que las noticias le llegasen rápido.

* * *

 _Hanamiya Ritsuka_

* * *

Ese había sido el primer nombre del que sabría que obtendría respuesta casi inmediata. Hanamiya Ritsuka y Hanamiya Miyuri eran dos gemelas que atemorizaban a medio instituto. Si una de ellas moría, la otra se lo contaría a alguien de inmediato. El por qué había elegido a Ritsuka en vez de a Miyuri era tan simple como que era la mayor de las dos.

Yami se quedó mirando el cuaderno durante un rato, ante la espera de saber si había o no sucedido algo.

Al cabo de un par de horas, en el momento de la cena, recibió la noticia: Hanamiya Ritsuka había muerto.

Se quedó con la boca abierta observando la pantalla de su móvil sin poderse todavía creerlo. Dejó la cena a medias y subió lentamente a su habitación donde, una vez cerrada la puerta a sus espaldas se desplomó al suelo. Las lágrimas se deslizaban rápidamente por sus mejillas, y sus manos, ahora en frente de sus aguosos ojos, temblaban.

Aquella noche la mente de Yami cambió por completo y una retorcida idea se abría paso en su cabeza; castigaría a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez la hicieron sufrir.

Comenzó a pensar planes, a idear formas de matar a la gente. Empezó a aislarse poco a poco, a dejar de ir a clase y dejó de relacionarse con la gente. Sentía que tenía una misión, una _limpieza_ que llevar a cabo.

Poco a poco sus familiares comenzaron a preocuparse de su precipitado cambio.

Cariño la cena está lista, deberías bajar—la voz preocupada de su madre al otro lado de la puerta le confirmaba que se había pasado, de nuevo, todo el día encerrada en su habitación—. Tu padre quiere decirte algo, anda baja.

Con un poco de molestia abrió la puerta y la siguió hasta el comedor.

Yami, hija—saludó su padre nada más llegar—. ¿Puedes contarnos que te pasa?

No me pasa nada.

¿Y entonces por qué has cambiado de esa manera? Ya ni siquiera hablas con nosotros.

No tengo nada que deciros, es todo.

Y sin más que decir volvió de nuevo a su habitación.

Los días pasaban y las discusiones con sus padres se acrecentaban. Estaba cansada y harta de que se metiesen donde no les llamaban. Les había dicho que tenía que _algo_ importante que hacer y que hasta que no terminara, las cosas continuarían siendo así.

¡Por Dios Yami!

¡El nuevo Dios soy yo!

La situación en casa se había salido de control y no había marcha atrás.

¡Con este cuaderno podré crear un nuevo mundo donde no haya una sociedad opresora! ¡Y acabaré con toda la violencia y maldad!

Te has vuelto completamente loca…—el susurro de su padre al escucharla decir semejantes palabras la enfadó todavía más.

¡Os demostraré su poder!

Con el cuaderno en sus manos, cogió el mando de la televisión y buscó un programa en directo. Con rapidez averiguó información sobre la presentadora que aparecía en pantalla y escribió su nombre en el cuaderno.

Ahora comprobareis con vuestros propios ojos el poder de la Death Note.

Con una sonrisa en la boca y la respiración agitada, Yami a la vez que sus padres, observaban la televisión.

A los 40 segundos exactos, la presentadora se llevó la mano al costado izquierdo del pecho y cayó, ante la mirada de miles de personas, al suelo.

Os lo dije, con esta libreta seré un Dios.

Sus padres se habían quedado mudos, todavía sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver, por lo que su hija acababa de hacer.

Has matado a alguien…

Los sollozos de su madre hicieron eco en la habitación junto con su padre que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Yami veía como sus padres luchaban contra la idea de que su hija se había convertido en una asesina. Podía ver en sus caras la desesperación y el miedo y, como ellos tampoco la aceptaban.

Una pequeña parte de su cabeza, esa que todavía conservaba el sentido común, se arrepentía una y mil veces de hacer aquello, pero rápidamente era silenciada por la parte que deseaba un mundo mejor sin sufrimiento. Así que tenía ante sus ojos una gran decisión.

¿Estáis conmigo o contra mí?—esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar.

Sus padres, todavía afectados por lo que acababa de suceder la miraron totalmente desmoralizados.

Yami, no puedes hacer esto…

Su padre luchaba por hacerla entrar en razón, por hacerle ver que todavía tenía la oportunidad de dejarlo todo, pero ella tenía una misión.

No me dejáis otra opción.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir. Mientras lo hacía, lloraba. Tal vez era su parte racional la que la hacía llorar, o tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de escribir sus nombres en la libreta.

Vio como el cuerpo de su padre caía desplomado al suelo y su madre, con la mirada totalmente perdida, salía de casa para no volver jamás.

* * *

 _Suzuki Kazuhiro_

* * *

 _Suzuki Hiroko suicidio_


End file.
